Swing, Swing
by The.Babble.Fish
Summary: Just a small series of drabbles, concerning our favorite DN boys, and if they went to middle school. The strangest things happen in school. AU, non-yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG! I'M ALIVE AGAIN! All I can say is that I love the synonyms attachment-thingy when you right-click on a word. Well, that and that I don't own Death Note, Skittles, or the concept of a public schooling system.**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

It was a little-known fact about the famous L, that when he was younger, he used to hate public speaking and oral reports. In fact, on the very day that he had to do an oral report (on a book he had read over the summer, by the way,), he arrived at school as eccentric as ever. Unfortunately, underneath that strange mask, he was terrified and shaking. And, if you listened carefully during the classes beforehand, his voice had gone up a pitch and a half.

As L and Near parted ways before the class where L would have to present the report, Near glanced at him with a hint of sympathy in his gray eyes. L silently replied with an allusion of pain that no one else would have noticed. Then, L walked off to his death sentence.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Later, at lunch, Near was eating from a large bag of Skittles that he had acquired from the Teacher's Lounge via less-than-legal methods, when L walked in looking downcast and downtrodden. He sauntered straight to the table and set his head down on the surface. Near glanced down at the pathetic creature in front of him, and the look he got in return was so miserable, that it melted the minute albino's small, small heart. Near was quite forced to give L a handful of Skittles as consolation.

"So, how'd it go?" Near asked.

The minute that Near had given L the Skittles, he immediately perked up and replied, "It actually went very well, I was completely surprised.

In return, L had a lump on the back of his head for two days afterward.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Miss Sumi, what's the answer to number 8?"

"Um…M. Ponce de Leon?"

"Yes, the answer is M as in Matt."

"What?" The redhead looked up from is PSP, and the teacher raised an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ouch. That last chapter made no sense at all. I ought to cheat at Russian Roulette or step in front of a train or something. So, so, so, so, sorry.**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

"You know, I really think I ought to stop hanging out with L," Matt remarked offhandedly to Mello, who was sitting beside him.

Upon hearing his name, L glanced up from what he was currently doing and said, "And why would you do that, Matt?"

Matt replied, "Because my arm is never going to be the same again, you twit!"

"Nonsense, your arm looks so lacerated and punctured in certain places, it perfectly blends in, " responded L as he continued to doodle merrily on Matt's arm.

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

**Hopefully that was better than the last. I like it when people acknowledge my existence! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, okay, A/N, A/N, A/N, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy. **

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

"Okay, who wants my Oreo today?" asked Near, as it had become a regular lunchtime tradition to argue over Near's Oreo that he told his mother constantly that he _didn't want_, but she insisted upon giving anyway.

"Mm, I'll have it today." Replied L.

"'Kay." And, without a fuss, Near handed it over.

"Hey! Whoa! I want a piece too!" Matt reacted.

"Seriously, give me a piece too." Mello added.

"No! Matt, you got it yesterday! Near gave it to me! I'm not opening it until later!"

"No! Open it now!"

"Yeah! Now!"

"NO!"

"At least give some to Light!" Matt replied, referring to the newcomer, who was regretting sitting with these freaks.

"NO!"

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Eventually, L gave in and gave Matt and Mello each a _small_ piece of the Oreo. And he was very unhappy.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**I was pretty much reenacting what happened at lunch today, so very sorry if L was completely out of character. Other than that, I have nothing left to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey-hey! Sorry no updates over the weekend, there's just no inspiration without school. *The authoress is beginning to feel like she's talking to herself*. Oh well. I'm crazy anyway. Enjoy!**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

Mello winced to himself as he looked over the English page that they had just gone over. Three problems wrong in a twelve-answer page. He didn't know how much off that was, but it seemed like a lot.

"How much did you get wrong, Matt?" Mello asked across the aisle, where his friend was sitting.

Matt shrugged and replied, "I got four wrong."

Mello raised his non-existent eyebrows and answered back,"Four? You're too carefree, Matt."

"Well, I did get all As on the other pages, so I think I'm fine. After all," Matt added on an afterthought, "One can't have perfect grades all the time."

Mello hit his head on his desk in exasperation, resulting in an inquiry from the teacher.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**Yup. Review, all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really don't have anything to say. I seriously wrote that last chapter fifteen minutes ago. Perhaps I'll beg for reviews shamelessly…**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

At one point during math, their last class of the day, Mello suddenly perked up, as if he had just woken up. He turned to Matt and whispered, "You know, I just realized how much I haven't been taking day seriously at all."

"Huh, no joke?"

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**Wow, that was way too short for my own good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YO! So, my family and I are going camping this weekend, leaving tomorrow (Friday,) afternoon… So don't expect any updates over the weekend. Not that you would, anyway. I've been very naughty about updating. (Icyblackhandofdeath: Hypocrite.) (Me: I know.)**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

It was mid-morning on a beautiful Thursday. (Read: Overcast and 30 degrees F.) Most of the eighth grade class was currently working on a class assignment in English, and the other part was finished, bored, and twiddling their thumbs. All except L. No, he was crouching on his chair, completely engrossed in whatever he was reading. The teacher had long ago stopped trying to get L to sit properly, let alone give out a proper name.

Near was sitting nearby (Ha! A pun!), absently doodling in his English notebook. He had finished sketching the antenna on a robot when he heard the scrape of a chair on the floor, indicating that someone had left their desk. Near glanced up, and saw L walking over to the teacher's desk, presumably to ask the teacher something.

"Excuse me," L began, "May I utilize the restroom facilities?" The teacher's eyebrow shot up, as well as Near's.

The teacher nodded curtly, and L sauntered out into the hallway.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**Blame my sister. She came up with the idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Geez, I'm sorry. Long time no updates. Ouch. Well, since we've gotten back from wherever we were camping, we've had to deal with evil chigger bites and something that looks like poison ivy. **_**Gross.**_

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

The vending machine beeped once, and produced a bottle of flavored water and three nickels. A pair of hand grasped the condensation-covered bottle, and twisted the cap off. (He ignored the nickels.) He took one drink, and was immediately engulfed in a hacking fit.

"What on earth _is_ this swill?" Mello gasped. "I almost died!"

"Hmm…Let me see that." Matt requested, taking the bottle from Mello. "See, there's been this legend going around school, saying that all the water here is past its expiration date."

"Well, I wouldn't be bloody surprised." The former muttered to himself.

When Matt found what he was looking for, he gave a short laugh.

"What is it?"

"It's true- see, here it says March 21. Although, that may just be the resale date. I also wonder at the necessity to put an expiration date on a bottle of water, but that might be different for flavored water."

"Either way, this stuff is crap." Said Mello harshly as he tossed the bottle into the nearest trashcan. "What a waste."

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**This is dedicated to my sister, of whom this as occurred. Sorry if Matt was too OOC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whatever. I don't own whatever it is I'm writing about.**

**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**

_Why on earth am I doing this? _Light thought to himself for about the fiftieth time. _I suppose it all started with that pushy team captain… _

_-s-s-s-_

"_Hey! Will you sign up for cross-country? We're really short on members, and if you sign up, I'll give you a muffin!"_

_-s-s-s-_

Well, naturally, L couldn't miss out on a muffin (Stupid L…), so they all had to join cross-country. And that was how Light, L, Near, Mello and Matt ended up on the side of some God-forsaken highway, half-naked, in full view to those driving on the road. Having to endure cat-calls and jeers was incredibly difficult after taking a 5-page history test whilst listening to the people behind you whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears.

"Hey, put a shirt on, Brownie!" Some high school girl called from her car. That did it. Light let out a cry of anguish, yelled, "_I quit!_" and stomped off.

The others exchanged looks and continued on. A mutter of, '_Good riddance,'_ could be heard.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

**Again, my sister's idea. I haven't used my own ideas in a while…**


End file.
